


Coming Home

by Kobalyt



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A friend of mine said I should post it so here we are, F/M, Has a good ending. Seriously., M/M, Post-Church Scene, This is Angst with a good ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalyt/pseuds/Kobalyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is having a rather hard time transitioning to life without Harry, with so much left unsaid between them....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

I go about my life in routine, yet when I close my eyes at night I hear the gunshot that took you away all too soon. I tremble with the thoughts that will plague me until the day I die and finally get to see you again. If I make it there. It was never meant to be like this.

We were never meant to be apart for this long, Harry.

How long has it been now exactly?

I think if Merlin hadn't given me a watch, I would never have been able to keep track of days. I worry that my memory of you will fade. Yeah, I've got so much footage from your glasses and laptop, but... it all means nothing.

I keep going back to that day. If I had been there, if I could've saved the world and you too.  
Maybe you'd be proud of me, even though I did fuck up the last test.

I just wanted to make you proud and feel like you made a difference.

I just wanted you to come home.

Please come back....

\-----6 Months After----

They say the letters help. Merlin said she was the best to get me help. But it doesn't work. It just brings up you and you're not here and do you know what that feels like?

I hear remnants of your voice occasionally. Especially when I look in the mirror.

 _'Ah, yes. Just like My Fair Lady.'_

You said that so happily. You were proud of me that first moment and God if I didn't love you more for it.  There was something in the way you smiled that caught my heart and I knew that I  
had finally found my home.

I finally found you.

You took me under your wing and I grew, I made myself better in hopes of protecting those I loved. But there you were that day. We were thousands of miles apart, but I felt like I had been there, watching you fight all of those people.

The therapist tells me that writing letters helps.

I told her I was canceling the next appointment.

\------ One Year Later-------

I'm starting to forget how you sound in real life, more than just through the screen.  
There are times I will catch myself looking up at the door, expecting you to walk through like nothing has changed between us. Like the past year for me has been just a moment or two for you. I wonder what that's like to be dead.

Did you find peace? Did you find my dad somewhere up there? Though I guess Heaven isn't much of an option for men like us, eh?

Merlin and Roxy _seem_ happy, but it's not fair. I'm a selfish brat for saying that, but fuck it, Harry. We could've had everything together.

Age was never a factor in my love for you. It was nothing. Merlin told me you had been concerned of that once.

Does that mean you loved me too?

I just wish we could've had that chance. I've saved the world so much I'm getting tired of it. I'm getting so very tired and if I just closed my eyes, maybe you'd come back to me. It's midnight now, I'm rambling. You'd laugh at me, Harry. Say it's time to move on.

I think the door is going to open and I wish it would.

\-----One Year Later.... Plus a Day.-----

 

The sound of a lock clicking open sets Eggsy on edge, hand already on his Kingsman issued pistol. He is uncertain of what lay on the other side, but he's seen the devil in Valentine and he's willing to face whatever remains.

But when the door opens and a tall man steps in with a scar on his forehead, hair barely covering most of it, Eggsy stops. He doesn't breathe, he doesn't feel his heartbeat. Eggsy knows he's daydreaming like he has in the past. Until he hears two words.

And those two words are the most beautiful thing he's ever heard in his life.

" _Hello, Eggsy._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is extremely short, but a friend of mine said I needed to post it. Thank you, girl. 
> 
> You're my Merlin. <3
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this~!


End file.
